


Protectiveness goes Hand in Hand with Love.

by Madquinn13



Series: Alpha/Omega The 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Abby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega! Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby was always protecting Raven, so when it came to a big problem that needed to be solved Raven didn't see why her protector couldn't handle this too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protectiveness goes Hand in Hand with Love.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have so many headcanons for Alpha! Abby and Omega! Raven. More to come this is just to explain how they bonded.  
> They usually have ceremonies for creating bonds and mating. But they can mate and bond the old way like with the biting and just genuinely bonding with a person (but it does only happen between Alphas and Omegas). The history of how they use to mate and bond was thought of like a story or myth. But no one figured that the fact that they all feel like marking their mate had anything to do with it.

Abby was use to making hard choices. But this was something she wasn’t sure how to fix. They were down to three suppressant pills. Roughly eighty omegas could go into heat this month. Roughly ninety or so alphas to be driven nuts when those omegas start. Only around thirty betas to try and keep order.

How could she pick the three people to not suffer?

She closed her eyes. If they had any of their usual inventory she could at least create more of them. Thankfully Jackson would be fine to help everyone. The ones who were already mated or bonded wouldn’t need to worry. She would ask for everyone to barricade themselves somewhere safe.

Jackson took one pill to break down to see if anything can be replicated or found, the Grounders had some techniques according to Lincoln but she when other Arkers tried the remedies it didn’t work.

Abby took the last three pills and locked them away. If nothing else they might need it for an emergency.

She had just checked the lock when there was a knock at her door.

“Come in.” Abby called behind her.

“Abby I need my suppressants, I know you told me last time to stop leaving it to the last minute and I didn’t mean too, I was just working on fixing the pumps so if we can fill the water tanks we can have regular running water.”

“I’m sorry Raven but we ran out of suppressants.” She explained.

“What? Abby how did they run? We need them. What am I going to do without them?” She asked not having the answers for once.

“What about Wick? I thought you were with him now? He could help you take care of it.”

“Wick and I aren’t together and I’m trying to keep it uncomplicated so he stops being an ass when we have to work together.” Raven explained.

“Raven you’ll have to find someone or just barricade yourself somewhere safe where unwanted alphas can’t get to you.”

“Abby what if I keep myself somewhere with you. You could protect me. You have before. When Kane and the guards were coming. You made me go in the dropship and leave you.”

Abby remembered how Raven looked then, when Abby yelled at her to go, Raven wanted to fight back, but instead she lowered her eyes and her head in complete submission. Abby loved seeing that look on her but didn’t want it to be due to those circumstances.

“Raven if I am in a room with you while you are going through your heat, I won’t be able to control myself.”

“I’d rather it was with you instead of someone else.” Raven explained. “Please Abby?”

Abby inwardly groaned but nodded. “Fine. But this is not a permanent solution. You need to find something else for next time.”

“Promise.”

They spent the next three days holed up in Abby’s quarters and when it was all over Abby reluctantly said that this was a thing to only be done when Raven was in heat. They were to be very careful. No sleep overs. This was just a treatment. Abby was helping Raven with her heat, like if she had a cold.

Soon they were breaking those rules, having sex on a weekly basis just for fun. Raven was usually covered in hickies and bite marks. They didn’t even notice that they were craving each other and not during in heat.

Abby was leaving with a group of others to go to Mt. Weather to empty it of supplies. Abby was hopeful that they had some solution to the heat issues.

“I’ll miss you.” Raven whispered into Abby’s ear as she hugged her tight.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Help Bellamy keep the place from falling apart, and I would very much like for us to stay not at war when I get back.”

“I could go with you.”

“No you can’t. Your leg cannot handle that long walk Raven. I can’t worry about you and the whole team that’s with us. I’m taking Wick and you are staying here where it’s safe.”

“Fine.” She frowned. “Don’t die.”

“I won’t. I haven’t yet.”

* * *

 

Abby was gone for two weeks when Bellamy found Raven lying head first on her work bench blood slowly seeping out of her ears. He knew what it was. He read stories about it. When an omega was abandoned by their alpha for long enough they were start to bleed, ears and nose were the first signs, mouth was the second warning if they bleed from their eyes they’re too far good. So far though Raven was only bleeding through her ears.

“Raven wake up! Raven!” Bellamy shook her until she finally woke up. “Raven who is your alpha? I’ll find them. I’ll bring them back.”

“I don’t have one.” Raven touched her ear and was surprised to see the blood. “I’m bleeding…”

“Yeah that happens when an alpha is away from their omega long enough. When was the last time you slept with an alpha? Is it possible that you bonded?”

“I dunno maybe. I’ve only been with Abby though. We’ve been careful not to do anything like that though. I mean Abby is the domimate alpha around here. She knows what she’s doing.”

“You have a bite mark on your neck.”

“So?”

“So it looks like it’s all healed but its still there. So either Abby bit you hard enough to leave a scar or it’s a mating bite.”

“Mating bite?”

“You know when you’re with your alpha and you just want something to show everyone that you’re theirs. When the alpha bites their omegas, everyone knows that their omega is theirs and no one else’s. I think you and Abby may have done that without even noticing. Do you usually spend time with Abby? Like sitting with her even in silence and just basking in her being all her?”

“Yeah…” Bellamy couldn’t help but smile at the goofy grin Raven had just thinking about Abby.

“I’ll go get us a horse. We have to catch up to Abby and the rest of the party.” Bellamy looked around Raven’s room for a few seconds. “Any of the clothes belong to Abby?”

“Yeah, that’s her over shirt.” Raven pointed to it. Bellamy grabbed it and wrapped it around Raven.

“It’ll help.” He picked her up and carried her off to the horses.

By the time they caught up to the group in Mt. Weather Raven had just started to bleed from her mouth.

Abby was shocked to find out that she had bonded and mated with Raven, she couldn’t explain why she was overwhelmed with feelings of marking Raven as hers. Now it all made sense.

Within minutes Raven was laid down on a bed and Abby was wrapped around her. Within seconds Raven was already awake clinging to Abby for dear life.

“I’m sorry.” Raven muttered.

“I should have known.” Abby was rubbing Raven’s back trying to clam her down. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done this. I knew this was a bad idea. I didn’t want this for you Raven.” Abby explained.

“I have you, that’s all that matters.” Raven stressed. “I already feel better.” Abby pressed a hand to Raven’s forehead.

“You still have a fever.” Abby sighed. “It’s my fault. I did this. I forced a bond on you.” She frowned. “I did all of that to you. If I had at least known what happened when it happened, I could have prevented you this pain.”

“I missed you. I missed you like something was missing from me.”

“I know and I’m so sorry. I’ll never do that to you again.” She stressed. “We’ll stay here until you’re better then we’ll ride back together.” Abby was stroking her hair feeling Raven’s eyelashes on her neck flutter. “Go back to sleep Raven I have you and I’m never letting you go.”

“Mhmm.” Raven fell asleep and Abby continued to stroke her hair.

* * *

 

When Raven was finally better she walked around the mountain making sure nothing was left behind.

“Abby! Abby you will not believe what those idiots left!” Raven called out running as best as she could to the medical bay where Abby was checking to make sure everything was taking.

“What did you find love?” Abby asked going to meet Raven to save her.

“A big ass car.” Raven grinned.

“Yeah Wick said it was impossible to fix.”

“Yeah for him.” Raven scoffed. “I can fix it and we can drive that home.”

“And the horse?”

“We can bring it too.” She admitted. “It’ll fit. With the car we can bring like everything. Those beds too.”

“We do need a bigger bed.”

“It would be nice not to wake up on the floor.”

“When have you ever woken up on the floor? You’re the one who keeps pushing me out of bed.”

“We’ll take all the medical machines. Even if they’re broken I’ll fix them.” Raven smiled. “Maybe it’s a good thing that I was sick. It meant that you had the very best here to find everything.” Abby just wrapped her arms around Raven and kissed her cheek.

“I love how excited you are.” Abby squeezed Raven tighter to her.

“I just want to make sure we get the very best.” She admitted. “These people were monsters but it doesn’t mean that we can’t benefit from them.”

“You’re right. Just please stay out of any rooms that will upset you.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Raven I mean it. You know which rooms to avoid, Sinclair went through them himself during the last trip.”

“But he may have missed something, he missed the car. And the car is huge.”

“Raven. Please don’t go into those rooms.”

“Fine.” Raven gave in leaning into Abby. “I may have actually gone into one already.”

“Which one?” She asked already having a terrible feeling about which one.

“The um, the bone marrow collecting one.”

“Are we sleeping with the lights on tonight?”

“We’re not sleeping here at all tonight.” Raven stressed.

“Okay, go fix the car I’ll start moving everything to it.” Abby wasn’t going to fight her with this.

“So do you have any idea how to drive a car?” Raven asked looking over at Abby. “They didn’t teach that in Earth Skills.”

“We’ll figure it out.” She looked over at the screen. “One pedal means go, the other means stop. How hard can it be? Teenagers used to do it.”

“Like the teenagers that survived here all alone?” Raven asked. “I feel like you don’t give teens enough credit.”

“Raven.” Abby rolled her eyes at her. “Go get started on the car.”

“M’kay. Love you.” Raven kissed her lips.

“Love you too.” Abby kissed her back watching her leave.

* * *

 

Raven had fixed the car in only six hours. It must have been a record. They had it filled with all they could including the horse, which didn’t like being led onto the metal thing and literally shit on almost everything in the back with it. (Abby was looking forward to making someone clean that up, it just depended on who pissed her off most when they got back.) Raven was in the driver’s seat revving the engine with the biggest grin on her face.

“You are enjoying this far too much.” Abby laughed. “How is this even running?”

“Solar power, it stores the power while it charges up. Like in the day while it’s running it’s also storing it. From the size of conductors and everything it can hold enough power to run for three hundred and sixty five days straight. That’s one whole year without needing the sun. We literally can use this all the time! Do you know what that means?”

“That you can literally orgasm from just talking about machinery?” Abby joked.

“I don’t need to be able to run. I can literally go anywhere. It doesn’t matter if I can’t get myself on a horse. I can go faster then a horse on this.” She grinned literally rubbing the dashboard.

“Okay, let’s just head home before you decided to leave me for a car.” Abby rolled her eyes. Raven just grinned and slammed on the gas, moving the stick from P to D. They were both slammed back into their seats and the horse fell down and started whining. They started to swerve around and Raven started to panic.

“I can’t control it! I fucked up!” Raven took her foot off the gas and it helped slightly.

They skidded to a halt, completely sideways. Raven was shaking and Abby was grabbing her arm and checking her over to make sure she was okay.

“Maybe you should drive.” Raven looked up at Abby.

“Okay. For the record, going top speed before going any other speed is never a good idea.” Abby was rubbing Raven’s arm before she got out and switch positions with Raven. Abby wasn’t too bad of a driver, she hit the break a bit too hard and Raven decided that the seatbelts were very important.

“You’re going too slow.” Raven complained from her position leaning on Abby’s side.

“No I’m just not going so fast we lost control.” Abby looked at the speed dial. “I’m going seventy.”

“Seventy is slow.”

“Raven you are use to rocket speeds. Cars never went that fast.”

“One of these days I will find an old speed sign and I’ll prove you wrong.”

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

 

When they all arrived to camp Raven was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Abby helped her down and passed the car keys to the first guard she saw and picked Raven up in her arms. Raven automatically buried her face into the crook of Abby’s neck and nuzzled close.

“If you find a mattress not smelling of horse shit and queen or even doubled sized bring it to my room.”

“Blake told me to let you know that John Murphy is back.”

“Get him to clean all the horse shit.” Abby instructed him before leaving herself to bring Raven to bed. She laid her down in the bed and had to force Raven’s arms off her neck.

“Don’t go.” Raven grumbled.

“I’m just changing out of these dirty clothes. Which you need to do as well.”

“Who cares just come back I’m cold.” Raven whined rolling back and forth trying to get comfy. Abby changed quickly and grabbed some of Raven’s own clothes.

“Are you going to change yourself or do you want me to change you?”

“I’ll change myself…” Raven forced herself to sit up. She pulled off her top and removed her brace before stripping her lower half and quickly redressing because it was really cold in that room.

Now that they were both in clean clothes Raven went back to nuzzling into Abby.

“I’m still cold.”

“You will have to let go of me so I can go get more blankets.”

“But then I’ll be colder.” Raven frowned.

“Go back to sleep Raven. You won’t even notice that I’m gone for the whole ten seconds.” Abby did love how Raven was now. When she thought about it, she could see the slight changes in her. The more they spent time together she could see how Raven became less snarky, more submissive and clingy. She didn’t mind it at all. Raven was still snarky and sassing when she was fully awake and thinking more. But times like this, when she could barely keep her eyes open, just said whatever she was thinking it was adorable.

“Ten seconds is ten seconds too long.” Raven pouted. “You could warm me up without adding anything. The whole body heat sharing thing.”

“Raven none of the doors lock. Anyone could walk in on us.”

“Fine.” She pouted. “I’ll fix the locking system first thing in the morning.” Abby smiled as she felt Raven reach behind her, hand slipping under her shirt. Abby responded with putting her own hand at top of Raven’s pants.

“Are you too tired for another way to warm up?” She asked a finger dipping under the waist.

“You know when it comes to you I don’t mind anything you do to me. Anytime.” She rolled over and started to kiss at Abby’s neck.

“I want you to yell and scream my name so everyone miles away know your mine.” Abby growled literally yanking off Raven’s pants.

“We can’t sleep naked because people can walk in but you want me screaming your name for everyone to hear? I love your priorities.” Raven was grinning wrapping her arms around Abby, needing to feel her alpha’s skin on hers.

“You are mine and everyone needs to know it.” Abby thrusted three fingers into Raven making the young mechanic’s back arc up and her hips move trying to get more friction from her.

The next morning Raven had numerous hickies and marks on her neck and back, while Abby didn’t attempt to hide the many nail marks on her neck, arms or back that were seen from the tank top she wore.

Abby kept her arms wrapped around Raven, kissing her and making it quite clear that this was her omega and no one could go near her. It didn’t hurt that she kept glaring at anyone who would go near her.


End file.
